bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryusei Arashi
Ryusei Arashi (マージンハート'')'' was a who human gained shingami powers and hollow powers at the same time after an encounter with an Hollow. Appearance ' He has medium-length black hair, with two strands on the side to frame his face, and bright purple eyes. He is a tall person, around 6 feet. Ryusei wears his Zanpakutō on his waist. '''Personality ' Ryusei is a very cheerful man, who seems to get along well with anyone he meets. He shows utmost respect to the Captains of the Gotei 13, something many seated officers try to emulate. He thinks of most children as "brats" and tries to avoid them as best he can, something that is not easy, as children seem to be drawn to him, frequently pulling his hair when he least expects it. He finds soul society to be strange, due to the fact that most would willing to beat each other into a pulp over something as simple as money, but concedes that greed is a trait found even in Shinigami. Plot' '﻿The Begining' '''Powers and Abilities' Overhelming Spiritual power:His spiritual power is extremely dense and overwhelming;. He was able to effortlessly make an students and teachers in the shino academy fall in fear by his power retreat by just releasing it. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from enormous distances.He was also able to effortlessly fight high range shinigami, without any strain on himself. Ryusei’s level of spiritual pressure has been described by members of the gotei 13 as completely overwhelming. Master swordsmanship Specialist: Ryusei's most used method of combat is dual-bladed swordsmanship, making Ryusei a highly adaptable combatant as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the two swords. Ryusei usually swings with more strength in his right hand than his left hand; however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. Ryusei states that he only uses his wakizashi in situations where his katana is too difficult to use, or as his trump card. He claims that he does not use them together on a regular basis, but is extremely skilled with both blades. Flash Step Expert: '''Ryusei has shown himself to be quite capable at performing shunpo, using his high levels of speed to outstrip his opponents and attack from unpredictable angles. He has shown himself to be fast enough to keep up with skilled users of both Shunpo, and is capable of leaving behind afterimages when he moves. Ryusei's skills are great enough for him to keep up with masaru during battle and avoid quick attacks from powerful enemies. He has shown himself fast enough to substitute himself with a Lightning Clone during his battle fights without the latter being aware of it until after the trap was sprung. '''Advanced Growth Rate: Perhaps Ryusei’s most frightening aspect is his ability to grasp the basic understanding of advanced techniques, like hakuda, kido and Shunpō in a very short amount of time, when it would take even the most gifted Shinigami decades of training. He was able to learn his Shikai when still in the Academy and completely mastered it. Shortly after getting Shinigami powers and with no previous training, began learning advanced spiritual energy sensing techniques by sheer instinct Keen Intellect and Perception: Ryusei is a great judge of character, and a master of plans-within-plans, despite himself admitting he hates planning during battle. Ichigo has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top Determination and Resolve: Once Ryusei sets his mind on something, he won’t back out and will follow it through to the end. In battle he is incredibly stubborn, going as far to move his body by sheer force of will.